


The Crossy Road Fic

by skittles1405



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles1405/pseuds/skittles1405
Summary: The author and readers were harmed mentally ik the making of this fic.(Originally published on my wattpad @_Hoodles_





	The Crossy Road Fic

Dan sat there playing Crossy Road on his phone happily. It was the day before Easter and they're living room was decorated with little chicks. 

DING DONG. 

The doorbell.  
Dammit Phil thought Dan... he really has to stop ordering stuff then going out. Dan got up out of his comfy bed and made his way to the front door.  
"Delivery for Mr P Lester." The postman said. "He's out right now but I'm his boyfriend."  
The postman let me sign for his package and left.  
It was a giant box and whatever was onside must be very big and not useful to us at all. Typical Phil.  
"Dan I'm home!" Phil shouted. "Good you've got a delivery its on the table." I heard Phil climb his way up our 3 story flat to retrieve his package. He brought the unopened box into the privacy of his room not wanting to let me see what's inside.  
What did he order this time?  
Hours past and Phil hadn't come out of his room. It was about lunch time so I decided to call Phil for some lunch. "Phil its lunch timeee." I sang. "Can you bring it in here I'm busy editing a video?" That's strange we always eat and anime. Oh well.  
I brought the food to his room. 

There standing in the middle of the room was Phil in a Crossy Road "Emo Goose" Costume.  
I burst into laughter. "P.. hiilll why are you in that!?" I said on top of my laughter. "Why am I sexy? Phil said lifting up his arms. When my laughing calmed down I actually checked out the costume properly. His dick was popping out through the hole in the costume. Phil seemed to notice this too. His face just went red as did. mine. He then came up to me and kissed my cheek. His dick rubbing against my own. This is not going to end well. I guess it could in some ways.  
He then started kissing my neck and it went on from there. Before I know I'm lying on Phil's bed naked with him in a giant goose suit. 

Something then catches my eye. It's a knife. In Phil's hand. Oh. This wasn't going to be fun.  
"Phil... why are you holding a knife?" Phil looked at me with a face I've never seen him use before. It showed meaningful and proud almost. "Because Danny, I want to carve my love into you like a tree." He then took the knife and drew a heart with "Dan + Phil" Wrote on it. I screamed out in pain. But he shoved his dick into my mouth to stop me. "I don't want you screaming now it will only make it worse for yourself and for me. Now if you'll be a good boy and suck a little harder." I done what I was told scared of what will happen next. He then brought out a giant butcher's knife. "Since you've screamed once I need to take something from you." He said this sinisterly looking at my balls. Oh no. "But why take one if I can chop it all off? " He brought down the butcher knife cutting it all off. To stop myself from screaming I bit the thing that was still in my mouth. Phil let out a moan. While I let my tears run free. My heart was racing afraid of what was too happen next. His hand moved its way around my body. He then removed his dick from my mouth. "Now this I'm sure you will enjoy. " I seen him get my cut off dick and shoved it up my ass without any warning. I screamed out in pain and in pleasure. He brought his lips down to mine to stop the screams.  
I then felt my body go colder and colder. Was I dying. It must have been the blood lost. "Thank you Phil. This was really good. " and with that I faded out. 

What did I just write.  
Help.


End file.
